


In my youth, I called it war...

by Blackbird_singing



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-10
Updated: 2012-05-10
Packaged: 2017-11-05 02:44:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackbird_singing/pseuds/Blackbird_singing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki, looking pensive.</p><p>Copics on Paper</p>
            </blockquote>





	In my youth, I called it war...




End file.
